Reflexões
by Pichitinha
Summary: Annabeth reflete sobre sua vida e seus rumos. Trecho sobre Annabeth em "O herói perdido", contém spoilers.


**Título:** Reflexões  
><strong>Autor:<strong> **Naty L. Potter**  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> **[Projeto] Jano pede que você escolha** , Tema: horizonte , 610 palavras, Miscing Scene de **O herói perdido**.  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Contém spoilers do **Herói Perdido** e pode conter de toda a saga PJ.  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> PG  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> Ficlet.  
><strong>Completa:<strong> Sim  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Annabeth reflete sobre sua vida e seus rumos.  
><strong>NA:** Não posso especificar um capítulo do livro, pois como a história contada é a de outras pessoas, não a citações sobre onde a Annabeth vai e está a cada momento. Só posso dizer que li até o capítulo 30. Outra coisa: talvez não se encaixe bem no tema. Caso não, avisem que retiro do projeto.

Annabeth estava atenta a cada movimento que ocorria ao seu redor. Pássaros cantavam perto e longe dela, o vento farfalhava as folhas das grandes árvores e também assobiava em seus ouvidos com as correntes mais fortes. Tudo parecia incrivelmente tranquilo, principalmente quando sua vista era a de um enorme vale cheio de plantações e o sol se pondo ao fundo.

Era difícil acreditar que o cosmo estava eu seu equilíbrio _perfeito_. O céu estava claro e charmoso, como se Zeus estivesse de bom humor, e ela não conseguia compreender. Sua esposa havia sumido, eles estavam isolados do contato com o resto do mundo, e um filho dele havia surgido em meio à falta de lembranças e se embrenhado numa missão obscura.

Talvez sua cabeça estivesse lhe pregando peças, lhe fazendo ver o que sentia, mas sua única explicação para aquela suposta felicidade era o sumiço de Percy. Zeus nunca gostara do jovem semideus por conta de sua milenar rixa com o pai deste, Poseidon. E tudo se agravou quando Percy recusou o dito maior presente que um ser pode receber: a imortalidade.

Estaria Zeus tão feliz por algo assim? Não era viu e baixo demais até para ele? Talvez. Mas Annabeth não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. E no sentido de que, para nada, ela podia pensar em outra coisa.

Desde o minuto que Percy colocou os pés no acampamento meio-sangue pela primeira vez, a vida de Annabeth se conectou com a dele. Mesmo durante as várias horas de inconsciência, ela estava lá, ajudando-o a melhorar. E então, a partir daí, as coisas só evoluíram. Missão atrás de missão, perigo atrás de perigo, Annabeth tornou-se a melhor amiga do herói do Olimpo.

Ela não podia negar o fato de que desde cedo começou a nutrir sentimentos por ele, mas demorou a aceitá-los, e, mais ainda, a começar a fazer algo a respeito. Mas em meio a tantos altos e baixos, a tantos problemas, eles encontraram a calma. Assim como o horizonte que Annabeth fitava por sobre um precipício, eles se acertaram e começaram um tão esperando relacionamento.

Anna não poderia medir em palavras ou gestos o quanto Percy era importante em sua vida. Como namorado ele fazia uma falta imensa, um buraco que a deixava triste e cansada, mesmo quando tudo o mais saia nos conformes. Mas mais que isso, ele fazia falta em todos os sentidos. Como um amigo com quem ela sempre poderia conversar, como o _melhor_ amigo com quem ela sempre poderia zoar, como aquele em que mesmo ela depositou esperanças do fim da guerra. Ele fazia falta em todos os ângulos que ela era capaz de ver, até mesmo nas brigas e discussões.

O relacionamento que ela tinha com o filho de Poseidon poderia ser escrito como a vista a sua frente: ampla. Um horizonte que ocupa todas as direções em que se olha. E sem ele esse horizonte se fechava. Diminuía o espaço mais e mais até falta de ar se tornar quase insuportável em um espaço tão pequeno e incômodo, sem luz.

Suspirou. Desviou o olhar da bela vista e virou para o outro lado, uma densa floresta escura e assombrosa. Ela poderia escolher seguir pelo horizonte, pelo plano, pelo lugar bonito. Mas ela sabia que não encontraria Percy por lá. Teria de procurá-lo nos piores lugares imagináveis, pois ela sabia, de alguma forma ela tinha certeza, que ele não estava simplesmente desaparecido. Que algo ocorrera com ele.

A floresta a sua frente era o oposto do grande vale atrás de si, não era amplo, tampouco claro ou convidativo. Era o oposto de um horizonte.

Era a exata representação de como ela se sentia.


End file.
